It All Started With
by omfgwtflmao
Summary: It all started with firewhiskey and four boys. It all ended with a hangover and love confessions. ONE SHOT. RLSB. SLASH. Don't like? Don't read!


**Mwah. I don't own the characters, items, locations, WORLD, etc. They belong to Mrs Rowling, because we all know that she pretty much is God.**

**I had the idea for this story while in the bath. Crazy or what? Hehehe.**

* * *

It all started with four boys and six bottles of warm, amber coloured firewhiskey.

The most mature of the four, Remus Lupin, frowned in disapproval and clearly stated that he was not, under any circumstances, going to participate in any of this useless, pathetic, wasteful nonsense, thank you very much.

James begged him to drink with them. Peter cried that it would be fun and that he needed to let himself go once in a while. Sirius screamed that he must get wasted or else. Remus didn't know, nor did he care, what that 'or else' consisted of.

He marched up to the dormitory that all four boy shared and shouted, "You guys are lucky I'm not turning you in for under-age consumption of alcoholic beverages in school."

The other three boys sighed but proceeded to drink nevertheless. They all knew that Remus hated alcohol and would never drink with them. It was routine and the boys figured the werewolf must have had some must of bad experience with alcohol at some point in his life if he didn't absolutely adore the substance like they did. However, in reality, this wasn't the reason Remus avoided alcohol. He just wasn't too fond of blurting out all of his secrets and acting like a complete idiot in public without having any recollection of what happened the next day.

The tawny-haired boy lay on his bed with his current read. He had been putting off reading the book for a while now. Miraculously, he managed to advance one hundred and thirty-two pages before he was interrupted by a very drunk Sirius Black stumbling through the door.

Sirius' speech was slurred and was motioning with his hand eccentrically. He seemed to be trying to tell the studious boy something, however, Remus could not make out what that something was.

"Now Sirius, annunciate. I knew you getting drunk would be a terrible idea", scolded Remus. "Now, is there something that you would like to say to me?"

Sirius nodded, "Ugh. I-I'm very, very, very drunk!" Sirius giggled.

Remus raised his eyebrows and replied, "Yes, I can see that. Go to bed, Sirius."

The ebony haired boy shook his head rapidly and tripped over James' bed. "Not unless you come with me", he growled drunkenly, in what he thought was a seductive voice.

Remus, for once, had no idea what to say. All words escaped him. His best friend practically just sexually propositioned him. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally his well loved words decided to come back from their holiday.

"You're drunk. You're my best friend. Don't ask that of me."

"Moony. Love you. Always have. For ever. You. Me. Sex. Now." Sirius replied.

Remus raised his eyebrows. He would have laughed if their current situation was not so absurd.

"This is ridiculous. You _don't_ love -"

Remus was cut off as Sirius stuck his tongue down the smaller boys' throat. Remus forcefully pushed Sirius away and became instantly angry.

Sirius sobbed. He had been rejected. He threw himself on the floor, palms digging into his eyes to stop the tears from falling. His legs were crossed and his back was hunched. He looked heartbreakingly broken.

Remus bent down, feeling instantly guilt, when he heard James and Peter stumbling up the stairs and proclaiming their love for boobs.

Sirius promptly stood up, pushing past Remus and staggered to his bed, closing the red velvet curtains that hung around his bed.

As James and Peter fell into the room, the werewolf sighed and made his way to his own bed.

Xxxxx

Awakening from his troubled sleep, Remus could hear Sirius groaning and was instantly reminded of the day before. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before climbing out of bed and making his way over to where Sirius lay.

"Merlin Moony. Close the bloody curtains. My head is throbbing", complained Sirius.

Remus smiled, hopped onto the taller boys' bed and drew the curtains. He thought for a while before saying, "We need to talk."

"Merlin, what did I do?" asked Sirius pessimistically.

Remus took a deep breath then decided to just come straight out with what it was he wanted to say. "You told me last night that you love me. Then you kissed me. Tell me you don't really feel that way. Please. You started crying when I pushed you away. You fucking _cried_. Sirius Orion Black never cries. Tell me you aren't in love with me. Tell me!"

Sirius looked down, he looked at the duvet cover, the curtains, his hands. Anything but Remus' face. He shook his head softly. He couldn't deny that he loved the other boy. Somehow, he felt that if he did then he would be betraying Remus.

"It started in forth year. Always knew I was gay, I suppose. But I never really noticed you like that until forth year", he took a breath before continuing, now looking Remus straight in the eyes, "We all had come back from the summer holidays and I noticed you weren't that small, scrawny, weak looking boy I met back in first year. I noticed you were turning into a man. I fancied you for so long then I realised that I love you last year. It was a rather bitter-sweet feeling. Still is. Please don't hate me."

Remus sighed although, this was a happy sigh and it confused Sirius greatly. He said as much to Remus.

Remus smiled. "I was hoping you would say something like that. I've loved you for so long now that I can't recall the precise date I realised. When you told me last night that you loved me, well, I didn't want to get me hopes up just for them to be shattered in the morning."

Sirius didn't allow Remus to speak any further as he pushed him down onto the bed playfully and pressed a slow, passionate kiss on his plump lips.

It all started with four boys and six bottles of warm, amber coloured firewhiskey, however, it all ended with two boys and an extremely cute kiss.

* * *

**I hope you wonderful people liked my fic.**

**My fingers hurt from typing so I'm going to leave you with these final words;**

**REVIEWS! I love them.**

**Like I love you.**

**Loveeeee.**

**Can you feel it?**

**x**


End file.
